pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanted Level in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area
The Wanted Level in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area is a measure of how much the player is wanted by the Danville Police Department, the FIB, the SWAT, the SS SN and the Jefferson County Sheriff. The AI of the police is a mix of GTA IV & V, not too hard, but not too easy to fight off & escape. One Star At a one star-wanted level, the police will chase the player and attempt to arrest them by holding them at gunpoint. In a vehicle, the officer will open the door and hold the protagonist at gunpoint, making him surrender immediately. If on foot, the player can resist arrest by pressing the sprint button to break away from the arrest and attempt to run away, at the cost of immediately raising the wanted level to two stars. Police cars will follow the player. If the player resists arrest, either by breaking away from being busted or by simply running/driving away, the wanted level will escalate to two stars. If the player climbs the leader, the police will climb up too.There will be a maximum of two police cars chasing the player at this wanted level, unless more cops are in the area when attaining a star. If the player enters the water the police will shoot the player. Losing the cops takes 10 seconds while you're out of their sight. Two Stars At a two star-wanted level, the police become slightly more aggressive. They now use tasers and during pursuits, officers drive faster and more aggressively. In a pursuit, police cars may also be waiting ahead of the pursuit at the side of the road and police vehicles might also be driving ahead of the player, turning its lights and sirens on when the player gets close to surprise him/her and cut him/her off. Police will not attempt a vehicular arrest, unless a pursuit has lasted for approximately one minute without hurting any cop and the player stops his/her vehicle. Occasionally, motor officers on police bikes show up to pursue you. Losing the cops takes 20 seconds while you're out of their sight. Three Stars At a three star-wanted level, the police become even more aggressive. They now shoot to kill and during pursuits, officers actively chase the player and drive much more aggressively, now attempting to ram the player. The police will use a lot more tactics to stop the player. They will set up roadblocks with their police cars (Sheriff Cruisers in the countryside) and Police Transporters (Sheriff SUVs in the countryside), which will set out a spike strip on the road behind it. All police officers will be wearing a bullet proof vest. Police officers will run up to you if you are stationary in a vehicle, drag you out and waste you with their current weapon. A police helicopter is called in to follow the player around, shining its spotlight on them at night and letting its gunners fire at the player and giving the cops the players location. On the water, police Predator boats will be sent in to chase the player. Police will not attempt a vehicular arrest, unless a pursuit has lasted for approximately one minute without hurting any cop and the player stops his/her vehicle, however they will shoot mindlessly and will probably drag you from your car and kill you. A maximum of 4 police cars and a police helicopter will be sent after the player at any given time, but when passing a roadblock, officers will get in their vehicles in order to give chase to the player. Undercover officers will also appear occassionally in Unmarked Interceptors. Losing the cops takes 30 seconds while you're out of their sight. Also, background music will start playing during pursuits if the radio in the vehicle is off. It will stop playing once you picked a radio station to play in the vehicle. Four Stars At a four star wanted level, SWAT teams and FIB teams will be sent in to eliminate the player. The SWAT teams will arrive in Enforcers, regardless of the location, and the FIB will arrive in an FIB Buffalo. There will be one SWAT unit driving the van, with two other SWAT units hanging on the sides, firing their handguns on the player. The SWAT team will also try to gun the player down out of Police Mavericks. When they can't get a shot, they will rappel out of the police helicopter with ropes and engage the player on the ground. Armored Enforcers will also be deployed to set up roadblocks. There will be multiple helicopters chasing the player at a time, most of the time 2, though the number can go up to 3 when the player attacks them and even rarely, 4. Police will not attempt a vehicular arrest, unless a pursuit has lasted for approximately one minute without hurting any cop and the player stops his/her vehicle. At this wanted level, a maximum of 6 police ground vehicles will be sent after the player at any given time, though officers in roadblocks will get in their cars and chase the player after he/she has passed them or changed his route. The police are now armed with Pump Action Shotguns. Losing the cops takes 40 seconds while you're out of their sight. Five Stars A continued pursuit with four stars will eventually give the player a five-star wanted level. The amount of SWAT units is increased slightly, and the OWCA tactical forces now start arriving in SS SN Grangers. At 5 stars, a maximum of 12 ground vehicles and 5 or 6 Police Mavericks will be chasing the player. Police will not attempt a vehicular arrest, unless a pursuit has lasted for approximately one minute without hurting any cop and the player stops his/her vehicle. The FIB are now armed with Carbine Rifles. Losing the cops takes 50 seconds while you're out of their sight. Six Stars A continued pursuit with five stars will eventually give the player a six-star wanted level. This is the highest wanted level in the game. The streets will now be filled with police personnel and streets in the city will eventually feature next to or no traffic what so ever, with numerous police cars, SWAT vans, FIB & OWCA vehicles looking for the player and the police setting up multiple roadblocks at a time. At 6 stars, a maximum of 15 ground vehicles and 8 Police Mavericks will be chasing the player. Police will not attempt a vehicular arrest, unless a pursuit has lasted for approximately one minute without hurting any cop and the player stops his/her vehicle, and even then, the SWAT teams are now sent to break the windshield of the car or kick the player off the bike in order to arrest him/her. Also noticeable is the significant higher amount of SWAT & FIB units compared to 4 or 5 stars. Losing the cops takes 1 minute while you're out of their sight. Losing the Wanted Level The wanted level system is a combination of the wanted levels from GTA V & GTA Chinatown Wars. While you can still lose the cops by going out of their sight, depending on the wanted level, it takes a lot of time to get rid of it. The wanted level can also be removed by disabling police cars. Each wanted level has a corresponding number of cars to take out (ie, the first level has one car, the second has two, etc). The cars can be taken out by ramming at high speed or by forcing them to crash. Using weapons to disable a pursuing police vehicle is considered as retaliation, and the disabled vehicle does not count towards reducing the current wanted level. There is a slight delay period after this before the rating will lower, and the player is on "probationary" stars for a period, before being clear. Category:Grand Theft Phineas: Tri-State Area